


Bottom of the Ninth

by combferris_wheel



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barricade Boys - Freeform, Baseball, Gen, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, Les Mis - Freeform, Les Miserables - Freeform, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combferris_wheel/pseuds/combferris_wheel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire has been hired as the new baseball coach at Lamarque High School in North Carolina. The players admire him, but they notice he doesn't reveal a lot about his personal life. When they find out things they didn't want to know, questions are asked and alarms are raised. Things are blown out of proportion, and we learn that baseball parents really are the worst...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Icebreakers

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, this is my first attempt ever at fanfic, BUT I'm super excited and just really wanna see if I'm any good! I love Les Mis, I love baseball; this is just nutella and peanut butter(a.k.a.- really amazing). Hope y'all love it! 
> 
> Also, not all characters are in first chapter. They will come though! I promise!  
> (Nice, abundant comments, pretty please with sugar on top)

"Well thank you, mister..."  
"Just Grantaire, is fine."  
"Grantaire, thank you so much for wanting to become a part of the Cougar family. We've been searching for a new baseball coach for months now, ever since Coach Scott's tragic breakdown last season. Practices usually don't start until later this month, but you can have workouts any time you wish!"  
"Awesome, I'll probably get the boys started tomorrow. I'd rather not work anybody hard today. Mondays just suck, you know?"  
"Um...yes, they indeed do suck!" the secretary said with a giggle. She wasn't used to joking during work. Answering phone calls and handing out twelve billion tardy slips a day isn't exactly the peppiest job in the world. "Well, it was certainly nice meeting you, Grantaire!"  
"Yeah, you too Judy. Have a nice day." Grantaire said with a smile. How could he not smile? He was one step closer to reliving the best part of his high school career: varsity baseball. Yes, it was a small school in the middle of a state he'd just recently moved to, and yes, the team was not state championship ready. But Grantaire was ready for any obstacle. Enjolras reminded him everyday that a man a strong as him should have no fear of the future.  
Grantaire had played ball his whole life. He dabbled into football and shooting hoops, but baseball was what called to him. From tee-ball to showcase, he'd never gone a weekend in his life without practice or a tournament. When he was recruited by South Carolina to play, he couldn't believe his eyes, even though they clearly saw the letter. He spent months shopping with Courfeyrac for the perfect dorm decorations. Courf was going for wrestling and they were beyond excited. Feuilly was going to Alabama for baseball and they would all keep in touch over the school year. College was going to be the dream of all dreams. Hot girls, parties, tailgates, more hot girls.  
And then, he actually had to GO.  
At first, it was so smooth. Then work piled in. Homework, projects, notes, tests, lectures, and don't even get him started on textbook prices. Drowned in work, and then baseball workouts, how in the world was Grantaire going to manage keeping up with his social life. He soon learned that it might be impossible. Everything went down after the New Year's party...  
Grantaire didn't want to think about it. I mean, why fill your brain with the past? This is now, and nothing could ruin this day. 

 

The boys rolled out at three o'clock on Tuesday, some early, and one late. Half an hour late. He'd been warned about this one. Grantaire remembers the principal telling him about Jackson, the troublemaker. No worries, he thought to himself. He'd been a rabble-rouser in his school days. Nothing a few minutes of conditioning can't fix.  
"Alright everyone, circle around, get stretching. I'm Coach Grantaire, just call me Taire. Your assistant coach will be here next week, but today will be mostly just getting warm and conditioning, so just me." So far, he felt confident in his pre-practice speech. Maybe thanks to Enjolras' public speaking tips. "Run two poles, just for today, then we'll have some fun."  
The looks on their faces made Grantaire laugh a little. It was as if fun was something they hadn't heard of in years. Grantaire had his methods, and icebreakers happened to be part of his plan. You can't become a team without knowing your team.  
After running, the players circled around in the outfield. They were quiet, like they were hardly friends. Grantaire was taken aback. When he was in school, your teammates were your family. You joked and laughed and did stupid stuff with each other. Half these boys looked at the grass with shy eyes, while the others looked around with hands on hips and with incredibly obvious attitudes. Oh boy, though Grantaire. These weren't just any old attitudes, these were "I am ten times better than all of you and cannot believe I have to play with you." He could tell this was about to be super fun.  
"Ok so, going clockwise, everyone state your name, grade, favorite MLB team and favorite Sports Illustrated bikini edition cover model."  
He got a few laughs, but mostly nervous looks. Geez, having fun was going to take a lot. "Guys, my only rule is that you laugh at all my jokes." That turned the volume up. "Hah, okay so maybe just the first two."  
"I'm Andrew, junior"  
"Blake, freshman"  
"AJ, junior"  
"Trey, sophomore"  
"uh, Paxton, sophomore"  
"Kacey, junior"  
"Ryan, sophomore"  
"Carlos, junior"  
"Darren, junior"  
"Jefferson, senior"  
"Nick, senior"  
"Will, senior"  
"Jackson, junior"  
"Chris, senior"  
"Jacob, freshman"  
"Gabe, senior"  
"and I'm C-collins. I'm a-a...freshman"  
Grantaire made a note to self on stammer-boy. Bullying was completely prohibited, especially on his team, and he could already see some of the upperclassmen smiling at this boy's defect.  
"Cool, you guys. So, I know today might seem like a waste of time, but I can't see a reason to make you hate me before real practices even begin. We'll totally throw later, but that's about it. As I already said, my name is Coach Taire, I'm twenty nine. I graduated from France High School in Ohio and then, with a lot of help, graduated from Clemson, where I was the catcher on the team. I love baseball, always have. Played since I could walk. I'm an only child, I do not have a favorite color, although black is slimming." A few of the boys laughed. Grantaire gave himself a pat on the back. "That's really all I know. Your assistant coach coming next week is Coach Feuilly. He played shortstop at Alabama. Yeah, yeah, roll tide, whatever. He's obviously not head coach, but listen to what he says and do what he tells you to. He has Scottish in his blood and he always gets his way."  
Finally, the boys were loosening up and looking more comfortable.  
"We've got about twenty minutes left. Just throw some, you can talk and get to know each other. I'll be over in the dugout, calling names. When you hear yours, just come over and tell me your preferred position. Alright, grab your gloves, get a ball, and get to throwing." It was definitely not the regular way to run a practice, throwing last. But he could feel his Red Bull wearing off and really didn't feel like doing anything. Besides, he had a meeting later.

 

The only person Grantaire was even slightly worried about was Collins. After practice, he walked by himself to his mom in the car and was incredibly silent. Grantaire would do everything in his power to keep that boy from any type of harassment. Grantaire, although he didn't let it off, had been bullied immensely his junior year at Clemson. He was able to ignore it enough to get through senior year, but he never forgot. Collins wasn't even that bad of a ball player. He just lacked confidence. It was all in his head.  
Grantaire was psyched for this new opportunity in his life. He thought he'd never see a field again, after the Braves dropped him because of the incident. That was when he was at his worst. Never again, he told himself. Enjolras had shown him the path from all of it, and had saved him. There was no way Grantaire would ever let him down.


	2. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much the same day, but Enjolras POV
> 
> Enjoy (:

The day could have gone better.

Enjolras left his debit card, glasses, watch and his Diet Mountain Dew at home. Work was a bummer, and his phone ran out of battery during the most boring meeting of his life. And the worst part, Grantaire wasn't waiting for him at home. He walked into the door expecting the brunette to be sitting on the couch eating wings and catching up on Sons of Anarchy. And then he remembered, the curly-haired dork was coaching. 

It was definitely not what Enjolras meant when he told Grantaire he should consider getting a new job to keep himself busy in their new town. He'd though more along the lines of substitute teacher or waiter. Not that he didn't see potential in Taire, just that he knew there was absolutely no motivation behind those ocean blue eyes. Coaching just seemed like a stress that would put a huge frown on the cynic's face.

He hadn't seen Taire so happy since they scored tickets to the Train concert. 

Enjolras never much enjoyed baseball; it was too slow for him. Football was his sport, and the pads had always complimented the quarterback's tall, muscular stature. But when Grantaire's eyes lit up after he'd gotten the call from Lamarque High School about the position, Enj couldn't ignore that baseball was what made Taire happy.

Enjolras had taken Grantaire out shopping the previous week to get new shoes, Under Armor shirts and, to complete the look, a brand new Atlanta Braves hat. It was his gift to say good job, and good luck. Grantaire deserved it, as he hadn't gone mall shopping since Christmas.

Enjolras sat down on their couch and began scrolling through channels on the flat screen. He wished he didn't feel so alone in the big, empty house. Grantaire had always told him a big house was all he wanted, however Enj thought excess room was unnecessary. Even now, he wished they could go back to their first apartment, when they could literally walk to the cafe. But the country suited them. They could live far back from the woods, with a pool and acres of land to admire. Also, there was plenty of room for Belle to run around as much as she pleased, which made for quite a show when it snowed in February. 

He still remembered the day they got her. The labrador stole Grantaire's heart in under ten seconds at the animal shelter, and begged to take it home. Enjolras was happy as long as it wasn't a cat. Or a horse. Or any other animal that would put him into complete misery while trying to relax in his own home. Enjolras, obviously, never had pets as a kid, for purely medical reasons. It's not that he didn't think they were cute or fun, they just happened to literally take his breath away. And sneeze twenty times a minute.

Dogs, however, had no effect on him. Belle was especially cute too.

He heard the door open, and looked to see his beautiful brunette walk into the den. He had an aura about him, like nothing could ruin his day. 

"Well hello, coach. Glad to see you on such a fine evening."

Grantaire smiled. "It would be a hundred times better if the sun would come out. Sweatpants are not my favorite look."

"Aww, but your cute, little butt looks so adorable in them?"

"How would you know?" He laughed. "Have you been staring?"

Enjolras saw his cheeks turn red. Grantaire's shyness was one of the attributes Enjolras absolutely adored about him. It wasn't necessarily a weakness, but a gateway which allowed Enjolras to see past his hard, blue eyes.

"I only have time to stare at perfection." Enjolras replied with a wink.

"You're really too kind." Grantaire scoffed.

"So, do you think you'll have a winning team this season? Will I be attending any good games, or just a bunch of shut-downs?"

Grantaire's face became puzzled. "I'm really not sure if I can even tell yet. I mean, they all seem to be excellent ball players, but they're not a team."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, half of them have been with each other since little league, it's obvious. But the underclassmen just don't seem to know where they stand."

Grantaire began pulling out lettuce and cheese from the fridge. He wanted to go ahead and get supper done before seven, since it was Taco Tuesday. 

"I see..." said Enjolras.

"Oh, and God, the worst is this sweet little freshman who, really, isn't that bad of a shortstop, but has a stutter." He said, as he turned on the stove. "Some of the boys laughed at it, and I just really hope he doesn't get bullied at school, you know?"

Enjolras looked at him with concerned eyes. "Well, maybe, as his coach, you could look into that and see how you can help. Sometimes it's the most damaging harassment that goes unnoticed."

"You're right," he said, "I'll go on Monday and see if there's anyone I could talk to. Hey, doesn't 'Ferre have a friend who works in the school system? Maybe he knows how high schools deal with things like that?"

"I could ask," said Enjolras, "but first, you need to make sure this isn't just something where the seniors just want to make it hard for him. Because, dear, that's just high school." 

Grantaire smiled. "Oh, I know, trust me. I was definitely one of those seniors."

He layed out their food with a big, fat grin on his face. "Dinner is served."

He looked so happy, but something was bothering Enjolras. He sighed heavily. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, darling."

He hesitated. Enjolras wasn't sure how to bring this up without dampening the mood. 

"Is this what you want? This is a pretty big commitment, especially since you're not being paid. I'm just saying, this means we'll both be working. There could be late nights, bad days, early mornings...we might not see each other as much. There could be nights when you're too tired to even cuddle, and I would just hate that."

Grantaire looked him in the eyes. "I would trade any paying job to coach baseball. It's been years since I've stepped foot on a diamond, and I actually feel...sorta happy. I just have a good vibe about this. Something amazing will come from this, I just don't know what it'll be."

Enj smiled. "Okay. If it makes you happy, I'm ecstatic. You know that I'd do anything to see your smile." 

"Sweetheart, to smile, all I have to do is look at you."

Enjolras felt the hairs on his neck stand up. When Grantaire says things like that, he can't help but feel the way he did when he first met the man who would become so special to his heart.

"I love you." Enj grabbed Grantaire's hand.

"I'll love you when you shut up and eat my delicious food." 

Enjolras laughed. "Fine, I'm starving anyways. I felt so incomplete today without my Diet Mountain Dew. I just couldn't eat without it." He faked a pout on his face.

"You are SUCH a drama queen."

They both sat down at the table.

"Damn, I am proud of these tacos. These look like they came from a real, authentic Mexican restaurant. They just smell amazing."

"And look beautiful, as always."

Grantaire kissed his husband on the lips. The wonderful thing about kissing the person you're married to, is that the split second of touching you share can bring a hundred memories to your mind, just because of the immense amount of time you've spent together. For them, five years. "Just like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP- how in the world do you indent on here? Tab won't work, and neither does pressing the space bar a hundred times to try to start a new paragraph. Someone please help me!


	3. Lunch Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Eponine on a Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so school has whipped my butt and I haven't had any time for anything, especially this- but I hope you still love me and read it!  
> Merry Christmas to everyone!

Grantaire woke up at 10 on Saturday, without an alarm clock. And it felt amazing. 

He could smell coffee wafting down the hallway from where he assumed Enjolras was, so he slid out of the sheets, taking a blanket with him.

"I love Saturdays." he announced as he walked into the kitchen. He plopped down into a chair at the counter, with the blanket still wrapped around him. Enjolras turned around to put his coffee on the counter and continued reading the newspaper he'd retrieved from the driveway earlier. 

Without his eyes leaving the page, he said "I thought your favorite day of the week was Friday...as you said so yesterday?"

"What? Can my undying love for weekends not reach across the span of forty-eight hours? Or am I not allowed to love more than one day per week?" Grantaire replied with a look on his face of mock exasperation.

"You can love whichever days you want to, as long as you love me more." said Enjolras, with a smirk. "Anyways, I'm really sorry sweetheart, but I have plans for lunch with someone who could be a huge client for me. I know you said yesterday you wanted me all to yourself, and I promise tomorrow will be that day. You'll have to come up with another way to entertain yourself until about three o'clock. Then, I'm all yours."

Grantaire huffed with disappointment. "Well I guess we could wait to watch Netflix tonight."

"Now, that's the spirit!" Enjolras beamed at Grantaire, and then proceeded to kiss him on the forehead. "For now, would you like anything to eat? I made coffee."

"Yeah, that's fine." he said as he got up from the chair. Grantaire walked over to the cupboard and searched around for anything. He pulled out a box of Peanut Butter Cap'n Crunch and just decided against a bowl, reaching in with his hands to retrieve and chomp the cereal. 

Grantaire pondered in his head for a moment on what he could do today. Part of him just wanted to lay around, but he had been craving Panera Bread since Monday, and it's all he could think about. The only thing was, if he went out to eat, he didn't want to go alone. That would be worse than staying at home by himself.

"Do you think if I called Ep, she would want to meet up in Raleigh and eat?" he would rather drive almost an hour from their home to get good food with a friend, than beg one to drive out into Pittsboro where there's almost no resteraunts, compared to the city.

"There's no harm in asking, dear." Enjolras answered. "I've got to get going, I need to be in Durham in an hour. I'm gonna take a shower, love you." He kissed Grantaire on the lips, and held his hand until he walked off.

When he heard the water turn on in the bathroom, Grantaire just sat there imagining his half-naked husband stripping down in the bedroom. Middle-of-the-day-sex wasn't his favorite, but shower-sex definitely was. He really couldn't wait until tonight.

 

Eponine agreed to meet with Taire at noon at Panera. She said Combeferre was stuck at home grading papers, and she didn't want to leave Annie at home if her husband was busy. 

Just so it's clear, Grantaire was the third person to hold Annie Marie Combeferre after she was born. First Ep, then Combeferre, and (being withheld the duty of godfather) Grantaire got to swaddle the baby girl first after her parents. She had dark hair, like her mother, but green eyes, like her father.

He had been waiting not even five minutes at a booth when they walked in. Eponine was holding Annie on her hip, with a Coach purse on the other shoulder.

She looked flawless, as usual. Her devil-may-care ponytail was brilliantly thrown on top of her head, and her outfit was completely mom-chic.

There's a little something you should know about Eponine Thenadier:  
Grantaire met Eponine when he was fifteen, a sophomore in high school. She was a freshman, but that never stopped upperclassman boys from staring at her unusually attractive physics for freshmen girls. Eponine had always been naturally beautiful, but she wouldn't even know it, let alone admit it to herself, even when she looked in the mirror. What some people don't realize is that a person will not learn anything in society if they do not first learn in in the home. And Eponine definitely was never told how wonderful she was at home. If anything, she knew she was stupid, a whore, and probably going to become a crackhead.

When Eponine was nineteen, she found the courage to do the unheard of. When her crazy parents were finally caught in their illegal bootlegging and drug dealing, (not to mention gang activity) she testified against them, and her ex-boyfriend, plus their group of disgusting friends, in court. This not only earned her enormous respect, but also freedom from a home she'd never belonged to. She grabbed her sister and three brothers, and headed straight to Grantaire. They lived together, all six of them, for four years and Eponine was even given scholarship money to attend NC State. It was through Grantaire she'd met Enjolras, and through Enjolras she met Combeferre.

"You gorgeous girl, it feels like it's been years." Grantaire exclaimed as he got up from his seat to greet them. He kissed Ep on the cheek, and grabbed ahold of his goddaughter. "And you! You have grown up so much, this is not ok."

"R!" said Annie, her eyes lighting up.

"Oh my goodness, I've missed you so much G. Living in this city is wonderful, but every time I see a picture of you at your house, I start to miss our extended family." Eponine said. "I can't believe I'm even saying this, but I miss having a cramped home!"

Grantaire led them to the line to order. "It is pretty different, but it's beautiful out there. And you know, you are welcome to visit anytime!"

Ep smiled. "I know, I know, I've been trying to get Ferre to take a trip to visit you guys, but he's just always busy. I can't get him to even step away from his job, it's like it will eat him alive on day!"

"The life of a college professor is a time-consuming one, especially in medicinal studies." Grantaire said with a wink.

Eponine laughed. "Anyways, enough about me and my problems. I've heard that somebody has felt the unusual urge to set out and actually find a job! Is this true?"

The three stepped up in line to order.

"You caught me. It's more of volunteer work to take up time while Enj works."

"Well what is it?"

Grantaire smiled. "High school baseball. It's, eh, pretty much just play and not a lot of having to do anything."

Ep replied, "Yep, sounds just like you. Wow, I should've guessed it would call you back sooner or later. I mean, you were amazing all through school! This makes me so happy, I'm so proud of you R."

He smiled in appreciation. "I figured it wouldn't surprise you that much, you have known me the longest." After they payed, they sat back down at the booth and waited to be called.

"Is Combeferre treating you well?"

"When is he not? I mean, just the other day he offered to drop Annie off at Joly and B's so he could treat me to a date night. I thought those were supposed to stop occurring after having children!" Eponine said. 

Grantaire laughed. "He won't ever stop trying to romance you, maybe I should've warned you! Ferre just wants to capture the moments with you."

"Well, he's still got that college charm, and never fails to disappoint. I just wish he could be home more, you know? I feel like his work consumes him at points, and he falls into these funks where he won't come to bed 'til 4 am, for days, even."

"At leash Gavroche keeps you entertained. Speaking of him, did you not invite him to this splendid Panera luncheon because he's busy, or because he's on your last nerve?" Grantaire chuckled.

Eponine rolled her eyes. "Guess." She said. "I grounded him, if that answers anything. He tried to sneak out four times in the past month, going to some friend's house. I can't control him! He's sneaky, and instinctive, and stubborn-"

"Well doesn't that sound familiar..."

"Oh shut it!" Eponine glared. "I had good reasons to run off and hide, he's been given amazing opportunities, ones I could've only dreamt of as a fifteen year old.

"I mean, damn, he's been going to private school for four years, you think he would appreciate me and Ferre for our sacrifices. But, no. He's too busy with his rich friends and their three story houses to reflect on how lucky he is." Eponine huffed and crossed her arms.

"What are you gonna do?" 

"What can I do? Drop him into a new group of friends? I wish. We tried sports and clubs outside of school, but they aren't doing anything but boring him and wasting our money. This whole thing where we try to give him all the oppurtunity he needs in hopes he can set out a future is getting really old, especially private school."

"Well, then, pull him out. If it's not working, save some money and put him in the system. What's it gonna do, Ep? Enjolras went to public school, and him and Combeferre are geniuses. It's just different publicizing, and the teachers may suck more, but it's not like his GPA will be shot down, he's a smart kid."

Eponine sighed. "It would be easy, but he's been promised a starting position on the basketball team. Colleges don't take starting sophomores lightly, Taire."

"They also don't overlook the kids in the county schools, or else, how would I've been noticed? Do you want me to talk to him? I'm sure he won't put up too much of a fight."

Their names were called, so they went to get their food.

"It seems so simple, but this could really make him feel like we're punishing him, and, even if we are, he deserves to be happy for at least this part of his childhood. Just let me talk to Ferre about it, he'll know what to do."

R smiled. "That sounds good. Alright, I'm starving, so, let's eat, shall we?"


	4. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all you need to do is look at what's right in front of you...

Sunday had been a blessing.

Not only had Enjolras spent the whole day at home; they went through almost half of the third season of Grey's Anatomy on Netflix. AND Enjolras cooked Grantaire fettuccini alfredo from a secret family recipe. Can someone say 'spoiled'?

Then all of a sudden, BAM! it was Monday. The suckiest day of the week. 

Grantaire woke up alone in their bed. The house was silent, which made him feel lonely. That's how most mornings were.

And then he remembered "hey, you've got work to do, since you now have a job" and the thought actually really excited him.

He kept thinking of the promise he made to Enjolras about going to the school to check up on the one boy. Collins, he thinks, was his name?

Grantaire was also thinking about what Eponine had talked with him about, Gavroche acting up. At first he was kinda bummed. Gavroche was actually incredibly smart. He could really go somewhere if he would just apply himself.

But Gavroche is a Thenadier.

In his own, personal opinion, Grantaire thought that private school wasn't helping him at all. Gavroche grew up in the streets, for crying out loud. These rich friends of his were probably just a way for him to indulge after years in the slums. There's no way Gavroche could be friends with people of high standards.

As a child, Gavroche never expected anything. He got what he got, and that was it.

Why couldn't Gavroche just go to public school? The kid's got talent! He would probably start on any team he went out for (especially baseball)...

Wait a minute...that's it! Baseball! Why hadn't he thought of it earlier? Grantaire created a plan, and it was fabulous. If Grantaire could convince Gavroche to come play for this high school team, he could leave that country club shit, and join in the big leagues, while saving Eponine any troubles because he could keep pursuing a scholarship! 

Grantaire decided that Collins could wait. This was a family emergency.

Grantaire hurriedly picked up his phone and texted Eponine his master plan. It was still brilliant, in his mind. 

"Seriously though," he thought to himself, "I'm starting to think I'm the smart one in this house."


	5. Monday Afternoon Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coach Feuilly in the house.
> 
> Gavroche is forced by his sister to go to at least one practice.
> 
> Let's see how this unfolds...

"No".

That's a word Gavroche never thought he'd say to his sister. But here he was, saying it. Out loud. To an angry Eponine. She turned around from fixing dinner with a death stare on her face.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"I said no, Eponine. I'm not doing this. I don't know if this is your form of punishment for whatever I've done, but I'm not switching schools." Gavroche firmly laid down. 

"I think you'll do whatever the hell me or Combeferre ask you to do, considering everything we've done for you."

Gavroche couldn't believe this. One year, ONE YEAR at the best school he'd ever attended, and now his sister wanted to take it all away. In what universe was this fair? Gavroche had never been to the same school for longer than a year. He didn't expect anything to change. But this was high school, and he thought living with Eponine and Combeferre would guarantee all four years.

"Eponine, why are you trying to ruin my freshman year? I've gone through enough shit for fourteen years, don't I deserve some sort of break?" 

"Don't curse around me. Or your niece." She ordered. Gavroche had completely forgotten about Annie sitting in the chair next to him at the table. 

He leaned over and whispered, "Forget I said that, Ann-Ann."

The toddler gaped up at Gavroche with her three middle fingers stuck in her mouth. Gavroche would never tell anyone, but his favorite times of the day were when it was just him and Annie. She loved to play with him, and provided way better entertainment than Combeferre. 

"Gav, your grades have always been straight A's. You're making a D in Art. What the actual fuck is wrong with you? You practically lived with an artist for half your life, and you can't even bring it up to a B?"

Oh, so he can't say dirty words around his family, but "Mom" can?

Gavroche huffed. He puffed. He was trying so hard to find an excuse for his poor grades. Nothing came to mind.

"But I'm finally making friends!" He said.

Eponine rolled her eyes. "You call those rich snots friends? Gavroche, those are the kind of people who made your childhood a living hell. If there weren't any riches-"

"-the poor wouldn't be such bitches." He ended. "I know. But they're nice, and their parents...well, they pay for food."

"Mhmm." Eponine hummed.

The door opened and Combeferre came into the room. "How are my favorite people in the world doing today?"

"Hi, love." Eponine cooed. She didn't even have to turn around from the stove for Combeferre to wrap his arms around her and kiss her on the cheek. 

"Something smells amazing, and I don't think it's my wife's new perfume?" He said.

"Is chicken Marsala okay?"

Combeferre's eyes lit up. "Okay? It's perfect!" He walked over to the counter to set his phone down. 

"Hey Gav, up top!" He held his hand up for a high five. 

Gavroche's eyes looked up from his phone and squinted at Combeferre. He hated with Combeferre tried too hard, it was painful for everyone in the situation. Even Eponine had to close her eyes and put her fingers against her temples. 

"Combeferre, I've lived here long enough. You don't have to act cool around me, I know you're awesome. If you could please just not try to high-five me though, that would be great."

Eponine stifled a laugh as Combeferre nodded his head. "Alright, then."

Eponine looked over at Gavroche, who was attempting to get up from his seat. "Hey, we are not done."

"Ep, can't we talk about it this weekend?"

"I would consider it, if I hadn't already told Grantaire you were going to baseball practice at Lamarque with him tomorrow."

Gavroche wanted to scream. 

"What?! Eponine! You didn't even ask me? Is this what this family is leading to, secrets and lies?"

She rolled her eyes. "This doesn't mean you're transferring...yet."

"Eponine, Lamarque High is the joke of all the county schools."

"I don't care." said Eponine. "You're going."

Gavroche threw his hands up in the air. "This family is a dictatorship. Combeferre, are you going to even try to defend me?"

Combeferre had been looking at the newspaper. He looked up, pushing his glasses back up his nose. 

"Gav...not that I want to be apart of this conflict, but your attitude towards your sister hasn't been the best lately. Maybe this is better."

Gavroche got up from the counter. "Fine! Whatever, I can't argue this anymore. I'll go tomorrow."

He stomped away to his room. Eponine covered her face with her hands. She's trying so hard to do what's best for her brother, but that just makes her the least favorite sister. 

"Ferre, I can't live like this anymore. Every day, there's something new to argue about. He doesn't appreciate us at all. And he's turning sixteen in June, how are we supposed to trust him with a car if we can't trust him when he's out with his friends?"

Combeferre took off his glasses and walked over to grab Eponine's hand. "Everything we're doing is for his benefit. Not because we have to, but because you and I, along with all our friends, refuse to let Gavroche live anything but a full life. He was born in a practical hell, with you and your sister. If he could grow from it, he's got a story to tell. He's also a smart kid, and has a lot going for him. However, he's not going to grow if he is handed everything." 

Eponine sighed. "So, you agree with me? You think it's a good idea to send him in a different path?"

Combeferre smiled. "Eponine, whatever you choose for him is the best option. I have faith in both of you."

 

Grantaire let Enjolras prepare dinner for the night Feuilly was meant to come over. 

It wasn't getting off to a very good start.

"Grantaire, all I asked for was a box of noodles. You go to the store, come home with Dove dark chocolate and Cheetos. But what do I not see? Angel hair noodles."

"Enjolras, calm down! The store is fifteen minutes away, I'll get in the car and go back." Grantaire tried to offer.

"No, it's too late anyways. I don't even want spaghetti anymore."

Grantaire's hands balled up into fists. "God, why are you so damn complicated?"

Enjolras scoffed. "I'm being complicated? I asked for one thing! YOU are the one who can't listen. Now, what are we going to cook?"

Grantaire looked in the freezer. "Well, here's a frozen lasagna."

Enjolras left his mouth wide open. "Frozen food. This is what you want? You haven't seen Feuilly since the summer, and you want to welcome him into our home with frozen food?"

Grantaire closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then, he slammed the box back into the freezer and opened the fridge. He saw a head of lettuce, apples, pudding, milk, grapes and a bottle of ketchup. Great. 

"Pizza Hut makes pasta."

Enjolras looked at Grantaire, and just began to laugh. Then Grantaire started laughing. They were thrown into a convulsion of laughter, and it felt really good. 

Enjolras out his hands over his face. "Look at us. We're an old, married couple."

"You will be thirty in a few years." Grantaire said. 

"Oh my God, now you're pushing it!" Enjolras laughed. "Okay, I'm just gonna go to Pizza Hut. If Feuilly gets here before I get home, oh well."

Grantaire grabbed his hand. "I'll miss you, chef."

Enjolras rolled his eyes, but had a huge smile plastered on his face.

 

The dinner went pleasantly well. Grantaire knew from Instagram that Feuilly had grown a beard, but it looked so nice in person. He'd been working in the mountains on a Christmas tree nursery all winter, and he spent the beginning of his visit explaining all the science that went into keeping trees healthy, or something like that. 

"Are you thinking of staying in the mountains from now on?"

Feuilly laughed. "Are you kidding me? Hell no, it's way too fuckin' cold up there."

Grantaire laughed. He'd really missed Feuilly. They'd been high school buddies, and even went with the same prom group two years in a row. When Feuilly lost his virginity to Mary Carmichael in eleventh grade, Grantaire was the one who picked him up the next day and listened to him complain about how she talked the whole time. But Grantaire could see the big smile on Feuilly's face and knew that he was pleased with himself.

Feuilly was also the first person Grantaire confessed his confused sexuality to. Grantaire had a girlfriend at the time, Allison Good, and she wanted them to make the next step. It was senior year, and Grantaire knew that it would put him at the epitome of his high school career. But something wasn't right. Everytime Allison wanted to make out, he agreed to it, yet he felt nothing. And this girl was gorgeous. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to say that maybe he didn't like girls. His father would have something to say about that.

However, that's another story for another day.

"So how's this team you've got going on right now, R?" Feuilly asked as he took another bite of the surprisingly good chicken alfredo from Pizza Hut.

"It's...complicated right now. It's not like it used to be, Feuilly. The baseball team gets absolutely no money, and their record kind of sucks."

Feuilly shrugged his shoulders. "That's all alright, R. I can take a challenge, if it means I can get back on the diamond." 

Enjolras was sitting idly by. He liked observing his friends, because it reminded him of all the times everyone used to get together the year after they all graduated. Well, except Eponine and Cosette still had one more year, and Combeffere was going to med school with Joly. But other then that, they had all finished. Everything was perfect. The only thing that had not yet come to pass, was the question Enjolras was keeping from Grantaire.

Combeferre was desperate to see it finally happened, but Enjolras was skeptic. For starters, North Carolina was not a gay-friendly state. Only Chapel Hill and Durham recognized domestic partners, but you would not find Enjolras in a "domestic partnership" anywhere. He wanted marriage. He wanted a family. And he wanted to move back North. 

But Grantaire couldn't do it. He hated the cold, and he wanted to go to California. But they both knew they didn't have the money to do that. And moving across the country would mean leaving all their friends behind.

Courfeyrac tried to tell him that settling for partnership would be easier than marriage, but Enjolras didn't want to listen. That's why he proposed to Grantaire after bringing him back home to Boston. Where they could get married.

It's not that he hated the environment of the south, just a lot of the people. Enjolras loves the country. New England can wait for vacation, because living in the Carolina piedmont is a beautiful thing.

Enjolras had lost track of Feuilly and R's conversation. It had led to something about Marius and Cosette's daughter's baptism. 

"Wait, when is it?" Enjolras asked.

"It was supposed to be yesterday, but apparently Marius cut his face shaving and he refused to go with a band-aid on his chin." Feuilly replied.

Grantaire choked on the Pepsi he was working on. After wiping his mouth, he said "Classic Marius, always cracking me up."

Feuilly continued "It's rescheduled for this coming Sunday at their big Catholic church. Do you even own church clothes, R?"

Grantaire thought about it. "I'm sure I can conjure something up. Eponine'll help me."

Enjolras looked at the clock. It was already nine. They had decided earlier to let Feuilly stay in the guest room instead of forcing him into a hotel in Durham. The only person who had to be up early was Enjolras, but he hated to leave the two alone when he was supposed to be catching up with Feuilly.

"Sorry guys, but I gotta get ready for bed. I'll clean up, as long as you put the leftovers in the fridge." He stated.

Feuilly snorted. "If you leave us in here long enough, there won't be any."

He and Grantaire stayed talking in the kitchen for two more hours. They went on and on about different topics, including a plan of how to get everyone together for the weekend before Sutton's baptism. Then they planned out the next day's practice, and Grantaire wrote a lineup for their first game, which was Wednesday.

When they finally decided to call it a night, Feuilly accidentally stayed up longer than he expected, thinking about how happy he was for Grantaire and Enjolras. They lived in a huge, beautiful house (with a hot tub, mind you) and they weren't fighting as much as they did when they first met.

He went to sleep with a happy face.


	6. Back in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ol' Marius manages to make an interesting church service.
> 
> And the gang gets back together.
> 
> Cosette POV

It wasn't Cosette's idea to give Margaret a baptism.

In fact, she'd rather not have one at all. Not because she didn't want her daughter to be raised in a Christian home, but because it was a dying ritual and Cosette didn't feel the need to endure through something she didn't care all that much about. No, it was not her idea. 

But when her father asked at their Christmas dinner when and where the christening would take place, she knew it would have to happen. Her papa would even plan it himself, if he had to.

Marius was indifferent towards the idea, saying that anything her father wanted, he would go along with. So, in the end, the only person in the family who really wanted to see Margaret Dove Pontmercy be baptized in a church was Valjean. He even made sure there was a lunch planned afterwards, inviting all of Cosette and Marius' friends, old and new. This disgruntled Cosette, knowing half her friends would be appalled by being invited into a church.

However, they all called back, assuring their attendance. Even agreeing to attend the rescheduled ceremony, due to Marius' clumsiness with his razor. 

So whether or not Cosette was excited about the baptism, she was ecstatic about all of her friends getting back together. The last time this happened was on Courfeyrac's birthday. The group went clubbing in Charlotte for six hours, starting at an Irish pub at eight o'clock. No one remembered the events taking place after midnight, except Enjolras, who (to this day) refuses to tell Grantaire how he received a bloody lip and a tattoo of Enjolras' middle name on the back of his neck. 

She giggled at the idea of what Courfeyrac would plan for them after the lunch. She knows in her heart that they will all call into their jobs sick Monday just to stay up late Sunday night.

It was also going to be strange seeing Eponine with a child. Not that Cosette hasn't met up with her ex-adopted sister since having her baby, it was just odd seeing Eponine holding a child altogether. 

Before marrying Combeferre, Eponine swore she would wait until she was thirty-five to have babies. She'd convinced herself that she would be a terrible mother, as she thought it "ran in her blood."

No one agreed with that statement, but it's not like anyone was forcing her to have a child, either. It just sort of...happened. That's how pregnancy works. It either happens or doesn't.

The morning of the baptism, Cosette curled her hair and applied foundation onto her face before she even heard a whisper from the bedroom. 

Marius slumped into the bathroom, ruffling his hand through his thick, brown hair. 

"Good morning beautiful." He said as he planted a kiss on Cosette's forehead. He then proceeded to perform a disgusting sniff, rubbing his nose in the process.

Cosette's eyes opened wide. "Oh my god, Marius. You've got to be kidding me."

He looked confused. "What?"

She turned around in her vanity seat with a scowl. "You're sick, aren't you?"

Marius' mouth opened wide. "Sick? Come on, love. I'm fine. It's probably just the springtime." 

"It's been raining all week, the pollen count is literally non-existent."

Marius rolled his eyes. "Look, I'll be fine. The service isn't for, like, another hour and half. I'm sure it'll clear up."

"You bet your bottom dollar it'll clear up." Cosette replied.

She turned to look at the coral, one-sleeve dress hanging in the doorway to the bathroom. The nude pumps sitting on the floor had been worn only once. They were given to her by Jehan as a birthday present. She smiled to think that she would be seeing him soon.

As soon as Cosette was dressed and ready, she ran into the nursery to begin dressing her daughter. Valjean had bought a christening gown for the occasion, and although Cosette couldn't figure out why it costed a hundred dollars, she appreciated the thought.

She was draping a gold chain necklace around Margaret's neck when she heard a sneeze come from the hallway.

Cosette sighed. She looked at Margaret, and said "This is about to be a long day."

Cosette and Marius arrived with Valjean and Margaret at the church at exactly 10:30, giving themselves thirty minutes to situate themselves. She remembered when she attended mass with Valjean every Sunday as a child. Even after she got married, she brought Marius with her. Well, for as long as she could, before her and Marius got lost in the idea that they had better things to do. Church just became a hassle, so they stopped going. 

Of course, her father had a million and one things to say about that. She explained that her faith hadn't changed or declined, only that she believed in better ways to express her faith than with a conventional, cult-like meeting every Sunday. It took him a few months to go on his own, but Valjean eventually got over it.

She recognized several people exiting the parking lot as Marius drove the Volvo into a slot. They entered the chapel, one at a time, dressed as nice as the next person. She smiled, thinking how nice it must be to get dressed up every week. Having a baby can make you want to wear sweats everywhere you go. She almost wore leggings to the church, but decided heavily against it. It's not like this happens everyday, and she needed to look classy for pictures.

Marius opened his door, and sneezed for the second time that day. 

"Bless you," Cosette said as an immediate reaction. She looked in the passenger seat to see Valjean do the same, but instead he gave Marius a disapproving glare. She stifled a giggle watching Marius' eyes grow as he shut his door. He'd never win over her father, and it amused her because...well...it just did. He came closer than any of her high school boyfriends, though, and that was good enough for her.

Marius unbuckled Margaret from her car seat, and propped her on the side of his hip. Valjean opened Cosette's door and offered his hand to assist her out of the silver car. 

The adorable family made their way inside, as Valjean reminded them that they were in charge of greeting people as they entered the narthex of the church. 

"Now, all you have to do it stand in a line on the right side of the door," he gestured towards the spot, "and shake hands and say hello."

"Shake hands?" Cosette asked. "Daddy, I don't think that's a very good idea. With Marius' incredibly terrible immune system and all." 

She looked over at Marius, who was busy making faces at Margaret, sniffing all the while. 

Valjean nodded his head. "You know what, I can handle this. You go ahead inside." 

Cosette kissed her father on the cheek, and escorted her husband into the main doors of the nave.

"I thought we were greeting?" He asked as they sat down, rubbing his nose.

Cosette snorted. 

"Yeah, like that was going to happen." She said.

Cosette knew none of Margaret's god parents would be early to the church, as she was still worried some wouldn't show up. She took into consideration that almost all of her closest friends were far from religious, so it would not completely disappoint her if some didn't make an appearance. 

Her watch read 10:55, and she was beginning to give up all hope. She even considered allowing church members to sit in the reserved seats set out for friends and family. Then, as if on cue, the doors to the nave opened one last time. There came a boy, no older than fourteen, leading a woman clutching a baby, followed by a bespectacled man.

Behind the caramel-haired man was a blonde man in what seemed to be his preferred Sunday best. He was smiling at the black-haired man to his left, who winked at Cosette. Butterflies filled her stomach as she spotted another two men walk through the doors. One with black, tousled locks and the other with ginger hair, but no freckles (declining him from true ginger status.) 

It seemed that the entire congregation had turned to stare at the odd circus of people filing through the doors. Two more men walked in, smiling at Cosette and Marius, with a threesome trailing in the back. The remaining woman seemed to almost have tears in her eyes as she spotted Cosette.

Not even thinking for a split second, Cosette jumped out of the pew and covered her mouth with her hands. She couldn't believe that every single person she invited showed up. Marius grabbed Margaret out of Cosette's arms, allowing her to be surrounded by her friends. Her friends that she's missed for ages. They'd all drove to Raleigh just to see her daughter, and she couldn't be happier.

As each of her friends clasped their arms around her waist, Grantaire explained to Cosette that they'd all planned to go inside the church together, and Musichetta had been the last one there. 

"Late as usual," Grantaire told her, shaking his head in mock disapproval.

"Well, we did drive all the way from Charleston." She explained, rolling her eyes. But the smile never escaped her lips, along with the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh god, Cosette. I've missed you so much. I've missed everyone."

"Hey, spring break is soon." Joly said. "There's a guest room with your name on it!" He grabbed Cosette's face in his palms and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Courfeyrac had snatched Margaret from Marius's hands and looked like he never wanted to give her up. Him and Jehan talked in baby voices to the infant, her eyes glazing over their words, but focusing on Jehan's face.

Cosette was in heaven. She was smiling as her friends filed into the two pews with 'Reserved' ropes hanging on their sides. She almost forgot to sit in her own seat as she heard the piano music starting up.

As she slid into her seat, she looked at Marius, who seemed to be just as happy as her. She turned and saw that Margaret had been passed to Grantaire, who was bouncing her up and down on his legs.

"Here, she has to sit with me for the ceremony." She motioned towards the baby.

"Aw, come on," Grantaire complained, "can't I just pretend to be the mom and hold her while she gets water flicked onto her face?"

Cosette laughed, as Grantaire reluctantly handed Margaret over. As she settled the baby in her lap, Marius once again let out a sneeze. He covered it with the crook of his elbow, but everyone could still hear it within a five-mile radius. Cosette closed her eyes with impatience, while Marius' got wide. 

What Cosette didn't notice was Grantaire and Courfeyrac stifling a laugh behind her, Joly shuddering at the noise, and Bossuet pulling hand sanitizer out of Musichetta's purse.

It was like everything in the solar system was in it's place. Enjolras feeling uncomfortable near religious people, Eponine combing her fingers through Annie's curly hair, as Combeffere ran his fingers through hers. Grantaire whispering to Courfeyrac about plans they had for tonight, Musichetta rubbing her boy's legs, Feuilly talking to Bahorel, with Gavroche listening in between them.

Even with Marius' cold, Cosette knew she could get through this morning. And getting through this morning meant going out tonight. She could barely contain her excitement.


End file.
